1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to well cementing, and more particularly to low temperature cement compositions for use in wellbore servicing.
2. Background of the Invention
Natural resources such as gas, oil, and water residing in a subterranean formation or zone are usually recovered by drilling a wellbore down to the subterranean formation while circulating a drilling fluid in the wellbore. After terminating the circulation of the drilling fluid, a string of pipe, e.g., casing, is run in the wellbore. The drilling fluid is then usually circulated downward through the interior of the pipe and upward through the annulus, which is located between the exterior of the pipe and the walls of the wellbore. Next, primary cementing is typically performed whereby a cement slurry is placed in the annulus and permitted to set into a hard mass (i.e., sheath) to thereby attach the string of pipe to the walls of the wellbore and seal the annulus. Subsequent secondary cementing operations may also be performed.
A particular challenge in cementing is the development of compressive strength in a cement slurry within a reasonable time period at low temperatures. Cement blends, such as Portland or ultrafine cement blends, have been used with accelerators in an effort to obtain rapid setting of the cement and the development of compressive strength. At low temperatures, e.g., less than about 80° F., an excessive amount of such accelerators have been employed in an effort to facilitate the rapid setting and strength development of a cement composition. However, the addition of an excessive amount of accelerator has often resulted in cement compositions that rapidly form viscous gels with a premature loss of pumpability. Thus, a need exists for cement compositions that rapidly develop compressive strength at lower temperatures.